Son of the Sleep God
by undertaker99999
Summary: When a quest to find a lost god comes up, and new campers come, tensions rise, romances form, and depression spreads. PercyXAnnabeth and ClarisseXOC
1. I meet a metal head

**Hey all. I'm new to this archive but I've been loving Percy Jackson since early this year. I'll be bringing an OC into this story that I've been using for awhile. You'll see him later. And, its my first time writing in first person point of view, so please excuse any badness.**

**Anyways. Enjoy the story!**

**Couples: PercyXAnnabeth, and later**

**ClarisseXOC**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or the Olympians**

* * *

Chapter 1: The son of the sleep god

Finally I'm back at home. Camp Half Blood. Its a camp made for Demigods to came and be safe(sorta), have fun, and train. We have a lot of new campers this year after I had the gods of Olympus swear on the River Styx to accept all of their half blood children. And Yes all of this means that yes, the gods of ancient Greece are real, they have been for centuries. But Mount Olympus moved with western civilization, it now rests on top of the Empire State Building.

My day instantly brightened up when I saw my favorite person run through the camp gates, Annabeth Chase. She was a beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She's grown taller since last year, and larger in some...erm, nice places. "PERCY!!!" She yelled running straight towards me and giving me the biggest bear hug ever. "Oh I missed you so much!!" ever since me and her kissed last year, we've been inseparable. Even so, the few weeks I didn't hear from her over the summer were near unbearable.

"I missed you too Annabeth" I managed to strain out. "But I still need to breath."

She smiled sheepishly and loosed her grip enough to see me, almost right after we shared another kiss. We smiled and started notice everyone unpacking. "Hey" I said "why don't we start unpacking and then meet some new campers later." Annabeth agreed and ran off to see her siblings.

I heaved my bags over my shoulders and walked towards my cabin. On the way I noticed all the new cabins, Nemesis, Morpheus, and all the minor gods had cabins. At the Morpheus cabin I saw a guy with messy black hair laying in the shade. I couldn't see exactly but he was wearing a black band hoodie and shirt, It looked like they were both the same band. His pants were also black with blue patches here and there. From the patches hung chains, lots of chains. And they all had spikes.

* * *

When I got to my cabin. I was shocked. Right there, stood my "little" brother Tyson. Except, he was now ten feet tall. Now the cabin was at least fifteen feet tall, but the door was only seven. I couldn't help but wonder how he got in. "Percy!!" he ran to me and gave me a bear hug. Surprisingly enough, Annabeth's was still tighter.

After he put me down I asked him "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be a general for Olympus?"

"Daddy gave me the summer to spend at camp!" he yelled "aren't you happy?!"

I nodded while smiling. I wanted to ask him how he got in the door, but I was interrupted by Annabeth and the new guy from Morpheus cabin.

"C'mon Seaweed brain, lets meet some new campers"

* * *

After convincing Tyson to unpack my stuff for me, I started to walk with Annabeth and the new kid. "So whats your name?" I asked him.

"Deacon." he replied in a slight British accent "Deacon Martin"

"Okay, where are you from?" Annabeth asked

"The U.K."

He looked up at the Ares Cabin, there sat an almost sad looking Clarisse. She was being comforted by some of the Aphrodite girls. "Whats wrong with her?"

"Don't know, I wouldn't talk to her. She eats new kids for breakfast"

"I'm gonna go talk to her." It was like he completely ignored me!

* * *

**Deacon's POV**

I walked over to greet this sad looking girl. She was crying, she'd probably lost someone close to her. "hi" I said to her "I'm Deacon Martin, son of Morpheus"

"get lost" She growled. "I don't feel like getting up to pound you!"

I stared into her eyes, a true offspring of Ares. I prayed silently to my father to see her last dream. You see, Morpheus, My father, is the the god of sleep and dreams. So I do have the ability to see and enter dreams. Also, I sleep like a rock. But since dreams organize memories, I have the ability to learn about people very quickly.

I saw her, on a phone crying. "Please Chris don't leave me!" she pleaded. I couldn't hear the voice on the other line. But since she burst into more tears, I figured he'd stayed to his ground. She hung up the phone. "I guess I rubbed off on him" she said "he joined the military"

The scene then shifted to recently. She was wearing a black dress. She was at a funeral. According to speech going around the room, he was killed by a roadside bomb.

I came back to the real world with a start. "I'm sorry about Chris" I told her.

She looked up "how did you?"

"know? I already said, son of Morpheus." I said "He didn't seem right. Leaving you to join the military. As an offspring of Ares you'd love that, I think he had a different reason"

She got up and stared me straight in the eyes, they were practically on fire. "I'll kill you!!" she screamed. I side stepped her as she pounced, when she tried to come back around and swing at me, I ducked and put my hand to her head. She slowly drifted to sleep. I picked her up bridal style and thought _"She's gonna be mad when she wakes up. But, I do have to apologize." _so I brought her into my cabin and laid her down on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I heard a British female voice call from the back of my cabin. It was Lynx, a another Morpheus offspring, who is also from Britain. She has fiery red hair, and wears a light yellow shirt and blue skinny jeans that show the shape of her butt. The shape of her body always reminded me of an hour glass.

"She's Clarisse, a girl from the Ares cabin" I said "me and her got in a bit of a fight and long story short, I knocked her out"

"you just long story shorted over the best part"

I yawned "Eh, whatever, I'm tired, go train or something."

she yawned too (it contagious) and said "fine, but when I get back I'm getting our bed" Our cabin is small, and over crowded so me and Lynx share a bed. It helps that my bed is queen size and that we're siblings. She grabbed her sword and left towards the training grounds.

After awhile I did what me and my dad are known for. I fell asleep. What I did after I fell asleep was watch Clarisse's dream. Her first dream was kinda scary, for me. She was dreaming of continually stabbing me with her Electric spear. Her other dreams involved most of those same things. But one dream in particular, caught my attention, her and a boy, who I guess was Chris, were talking on a pier, holding hands. She was blushing and kind. I liked this side of her. But I think I kinda ruined a chance for any kind of relationship with her. When she wakes up I really need to apologize.

When her dream cut to black abruptly, I knew she'd woken up. When I lazily woke up myself, she was shaking and hitting me. I caught her wrists and arms to where she couldn't move them. When she finally calmed down, I said "sorry about earlier, I didn't mean what I said."

She was almost surprisingly calm for a daughter of Ares. I looked in her eyes and saw tears coming. "I miss him so much" she muttered.

I started to feel a bit awkward, so I changed the subject. "Hey, let me show you something" I went to my bags and opened the bronze briefcase. From that I brought out two blades. They were serrated and ridged on the blade edges. "My father stole these from yours during the war. He has weapon strongholds everywhere."

I showed her the blades, and she looked intrigued "Even though your dad stole these from mine. They're pretty cool." She smiled, but quickly scowled and said "Bet I can still kick your ass with my spear though."

I smiled back and said "we'll see tomorrow now won't we?"

* * *

**T****omorrow in Percy's POV**

The camp was having its first fight since the new cabins came in. The first unofficial match is Clarisse vs. Deacon, I know, the violent bitch vs a lazy metal head, sounds a bit one sided to me.

I saw the new guy, Deacon suit up. All he did was move the chains hanging from his jeans to his wrists. As he did, they seemed to burn into his skin. He also attached the chains to a pair of smallish blades, that seemed to radiate the energy of the God of War.

Across the field I saw Clarisse eying him as she prepared her armor. She muttered something like "He's either got a lotta balls or a little brains to go armor less."

They both walked into the middle of the circle while the other campers gave their distance. Clarisse readied her spear and sparks radiated off of it while Deacon crouched into a fighting stance and his swords burst into red flames.

Clarisse ran towards Deacon screaming "FOR ARES!!!" he rolled to the side and threw his sword forward, the chains from his arms keeping the swords connected. He then swung the other around to her side. She parried and rolled backwards and tried to stab him, he jumped and rolled forwards in the air, hurling his swords in the same direction of his spinning and finally slamming both swords to the ground, just missing Clarisse. But what caught my attention most was the massive plume of fire that came from the ground when he did that.

"ENOUGH!!!" a yell came from behind. It was Mr. D, otherwise known as Dionysus , being closely followed by Chiron. "I don't need you two killing each other, or getting bloodstains on the grass! Now calm down!"

Deacon and Clarisse both sighed. Deacon held out his hand to help Clarisse up, she accepted and I thought I could see the slightest hint of a blush and smile on Clarisse, but I shrugged that off quickly.

Deacon and the rest of his cabin mates walked, some dragged and carried each other. I guess Morpheus and his kids are known for sleeping. Clarisse and the rest of Ares cabin walked to their cabin as well, shooting death glares at the Morpheus kids and Mr. D.

* * *

**Deacon's POV**

Back in my cabin, all of my siblings but Lynx were amazed.

"Holy shit! A son of Morpheus stood a chance against a daughter of Ares!" A girl yelled, her name is Mia She has black hair and dresses like me, you know, chains hanging from black pants and band shirts, but unlike me her shirt was tight, and not baggy. "How'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Years of fighting monsters" Lynx and I said at the same time. She nodded to me and let me continue "In Britain the monsters are everywhere, because our Queen is a half-blood daughter of Zeus, but she was born before WWII so Zeus never broke the Oath. All of Parliament are sons and daughters of Ares just to protect the Queen. So children of Minor gods like us are defenseless unless we learn how to fight ourselves. Me and Lynx have been fighting like that for years."

"Must've been tough" another one said.

"Duh!" Mia exclaimed. She went off on a rant while I walked away, going out the training grounds so Lynx could try and sleep.

* * *

While I was going there, I saw Clarisse, sitting on the same pier that she and Chris were in her dream. "hey" she said. She had tears running down her face in streams. I didn't say anything, I just sat down beside her and put my arms around her. Immediately she started to cry in my shoulder. I didn't know how much time had passed, but when we looked up, the sun was already setting. We looked into each others eyes, we leaned in, and shared a kiss just before the sun set.

After we broke, it was dark "we should get back to our cabin before the harpies come out." She said. She pecked me on the cheek once before smiling and running towards her cabin. I smiled and thought _"What in bloody hell are harpies? We never had those in Britain."_ I heard a screech in the distance and guessed that that was a harpy. I ran off to my cabin before any of them caught up. When I got there and carefully laid down so not to stir Lynx. I thought before sleeping _"tomorrow, is gonna be a good day"

* * *

_

**Well, how'd you like? Good or not? Yay or nay?**

**Say in your reviews! Thanks for reading!!!**


	2. I see the sleep god

**Well you guys wanted more and now, you got it. **

**But first, here's something I do with all of my stories, I reply to all my reviews.**

**Lolness98th: thank you for loving my story, and honestly I didn't think anyone would notice the Blades of Chaos... Good job for catching that!**

**HermioneHarryforever: more percabeth? Sure! But for every one she(I'm assuming your a she) asked why this story was rated M, its for future content, but I decided to keep it K+ for now.**

**AllisonBoyd: Yes, you kinda do sound like Aphrodite's kid.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

When I woke up, I was a bit surprised to find Annabeth standing right there. Alright, I jumped out of my bed. "Gods Seaweed Brain!" She exclaimed while helping me up and hugging me.

"Hi Annabeth!" Tyson yelled, making the whole cabin shake. Annabeth jumped and motioned towards the door. I waved good bye to my brother and we walked out. I wasn't surprised to see it was still dark out, me and Annabeth usually come out at early morning to walk. But what I was surprised to see was the whole Morpheus cabin awake and staring at where the sun usually rises.

"Why do you think they're up so early?" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't know, but I feel more awake than I usually do at this time. Like I slept longer." She replied, only a bit of worry in her voice.

I looked at the sky, the moon was full, but I could've sworn that the night before it was crescent. As I paid more attention, I noticed the whole camp starting to come out. It seemed a bit strange to me that Clarisse went straight to Deacon. Chiron and Mr. D came out and looked extremely pale. I tried to read Mr. D's lips, it looked like he said "no... not again..."

All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash where the sun(Apollo) should've been. Apollo's flash kept getting brighter and brighter, until it faded a bit, and fell. Straight down to Earth. Now, it was darker than I'd ever seen. You ever gone into your closet, shut off all your lights at night? Imagine that, but twenty times darker.

I couldn't see anything, but I felt Annabeth grab my hand tightly and whispered "Percy...I'm scared." I didn't say anything, I just tightened my grip on her hand and tried to find the rest of her. I heard a bunch of steps and talking head to where I remember is the big house.

I decided to lighten up the mood with a joke, a bad one at that. "hey look at this. At least you don't need your invisibility cap."

"yeah" she muttered, paying more attention to strangling my hand

**Deacon's POV**

Me, the rest of my cabin and Clarisse walked over to the big house. I needed to talk to Chiron and Dionysus. The sun chariot has fallen from the sky, Because of my father. He's done this before, back when Helios had the throne of the sun god, he cast his fog over the whole world to try and take over it. He had help from Atlas and Persephone, but the whole plan was foiled by the one called "the Ghost of Sparta". He was the same person to wield my own blades.

I looked over at Clarisse, she was holding a cigarette lighter to illuminate her face. She still looked beautiful, in her eyes I saw that she was unsure of what to feel. She looked fearful, at the same time confident. I wasn't sure if I should say anything, so I tried to stay strong and silent.

As I got to Chiron and Mr. D, they seem very grim. Mr. D was deathly calm and serious. "I need to speak to the gods." he said.

"That would be the best. But I need to ask a request to Chiron. For a quest."

"Alright, what would this quest be?" Chiron asked.

"To stop my father before he fully takes over." I replied.

He thought long and hard, his brow was scrunched and his gaze was focused. "Alright" he finally said. "You must speak with the Oracle and choose who can go with you."

"Alright." I said "whats an Oracle?"

Practically everyone around me groaned at my obliviousness. "What? I never really had a chance to learn much while running around Britain!"

"no" Lynx" started "You would've learned more if you didn't sleep so much!"

I repeated the same thing she said, but in a high pitched mocking voice. She sighed and said "lets just go find some one who can help us. Get a torch"

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I walked silently down the beach, hand in hand and head on head. We sat down on a random section of beach, we didn't know if this was our regular spot, but right now, we just want to be together. We both held our hands together and stared at the stars. We stared at just once constellation in particular, the constellation that was made by the Goddess Artemis after the huntress Zoe Nightshade died. As we sat and stared at it longer, it got brighter, and brighter before a collection of dust came before us and materialized into Zoe. Now if you can see me and Annabeth, we were probably as pale as ghosts. "Hello" she said a bit weakly "Why is it so dark?"

"Umm...how are you alive?" Annabeth managed to mutter out

"Annabeth? Is that you? Where are you I can't see!"

"No one can Apollo fell out of the sky" I yelled

"Not exactly" I heard Deacon say from behind, and thank the gods he was carrying a torch, it felt amazing to finally see again. "Who's your naked friend?"

"What are you-SWEET MINO'S GHOST!!!" I yelled while turning around to see Zoe, stark naked and trying hard to cover up.

"Um, I seem to be in a bit of a predicament" She said, now blushing wildly.

"Come over here" a red haired girl said "I'll get you some clothes, deary. Deacon, let her wear your jacket so she can be at least a little covered up"

He sighed a bit and gave his Slipknot hoodie to the red haired girl, who immediately draped it over Zoe and walked towards the Morpheus cabin. "So who's the red head?" I asked him

"My sister, Lynx" Deacon replied "who was your naked friend?"

"Zoe Nightshade"

"Ok, I need your help getting to the oracle"

"You gotta cell phone?"

"Yeah"

"Give it here"

He gave his cell phone to me and I typed in the number I memorized one year ago, the number of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Annabeth scowled and held me closer. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare..." She almost growled

"Come on Annabeth, She's an oracle now, its not like she can steal me from you, plus, I love you more than anything"

She smiled and put her head on my shoulder happily. I waited for the call to be answered and after awhile it was. "Hello? Who's this?"

"It's Percy, your on speaker" I said

"Oh hi everyone I guess"

"Hi" Annabeth mumbled.

"Allo Poppit." Deacon said, making his British accent quite obvious

"We need a prediction from the oracle's spirit" Deacon continued

It was silent for awhile before Deacon's phone glowed green and snakes started to wrap around it. _"You will be led be the warrior who always sleeps, to find the place where only the master of dreams rules. In the end you will reach your goal, only to lose, what you worked for most."_

Deacon had extremely wide eyes as his phone went back to normal "Holy shit what the bloody hell just happened to my phone?!"

"An oracle's prediction, and watch your mouth while your in my Camp" said Mr. D from behind us. He was in ancient battle armor and looked deadly serious. "Deacon you must choose your group and leave now, I'm the only Olympian that's still awake. The minor gods are next and then the whole mortal world until Morpheus gets what he wants."

"I know what he wants" Deacon said "Iris, my stepmother and the wife of my father, has recently gone missing. No one knows what happened to her and My father went into a blind rage trying to find her. He works best in the dark so he got rid of Apollo. Now his fog will come and before that we must act quick."

"Great, THEN GO!!!" Mr. D yelled

"Clarisse, Percy, Annabeth, the naked girl, and Lynx" Deacon said "All of you prepare your things in a small bag, bring flares and anything that will catch fire. Your gonna need it."

Annabeth and I started packing our things, we decided to bring just two bags for the two of us(albeit packing is quite hard in very little light). We packed just torches, flares and random fireworks in one bag, and our clothes and other necessities. Tyson was pretty upset that he couldn't come, but he was understanding, especially since I decided to take his shield with me. When we walked out to the big house, we noticed they had lit all the braziers in camp.

When we got over to Deacon, I asked something really smart like "Hey, why are all the braziers lit?"

Deacon looked at me with all seriousness "So vicious monsters won't get into the camp. My father's fog can't go through fire or its light so we're all relatively safe at the moment."

"at the moment?" I asked

"I don't know how strong he'll get or how hard he'll try. So far I think he'll try anything."

"Yes, I will" a strangely familiar voice said from behind us. Deacon's eyes went wide in what looked like fear. He whirled around with his blades ready and flaming

"Father..." Deacon muttered. The man he spoke to was Morpheus. He has snow white hair, light blue eyes, and he wears nothing but a brown cloak. He has a smile on his face that says "make an enemy of me, and I'll give you a nightmare so bad your heart will stop."

Clarisse ran out to where we were carrying nothing but a long sword and a knapsack. She got one look at Morpheus and Deacon and knew something was up. She unsheathed her sword, not to attack, but to my surprise, to defend.

"your all idiots" Morpheus said "Those weapons won't do anything against me. The only one that stands even a ghost of a chance is Deacon because of his godly possession, but even he can't kill a god."

Deacon dropped into a lower stance, all traces of his fear were erased from his face. He rushed towards Morpheus about to stab him in his throat before Morpheus disappeared and reappeared behind him. Morpheus placed his hand on the back of Deacon's head. He fell and started to stir and scream. Mr. D materialized beside him and worked his godly magic to prevent insanity. Grape vines wrapped around Deacon while they all glowed purple.

Morpheus smiled once more and started to glow, we all turned away because he was turning into his true form, and looking upon a god's true form his suicide "I'll be seeing all of you soon" and with that, he was gone.

Dionysus and Clarisse stood over Deacon. He was sitting up, clutching his chest and rocking himself while Clarisse held him in her arms, shushing and comforting him. It was only the second time I saw her show compassion for someone other than her self. With a bit more of Dionysus' magic, he was up and normal. He was still taking deep breaths and had cold sweet running down his face. "That's what were dealing with."

Lynx and Zoe came from the Morpheus cabin. Zoe looked a bit out of place wearing a tight Led Zeppelin T-shirt and skinny jeans. I'm guessing she got the clothes from Lynx. Which made me notice something, Lynx wears classic rock clothes while Deacon wears death metal.

"well, are we all ready?" I asked

Everyone nodded "we have to walk, cars stop working in Morpheus' fog."

"great" I muttered under my breath "we have to _walk _all the way to Manhattan" Annabeth lightly punched my arm and we walked outside the border, and into the fog. I lit a 7-hour torch and we were off to Olympus.

**Well, there it is, the second chapter**

**now hit that button down there and tell me what you think**


End file.
